mhshippingfandomcom-20200214-history
DraculauraxClawd (Dlawd)
Draculaura and Clawd have known each other for a long time as Draculaura has stated that she has known him "before he was housebroken." and Clawd had said that he has known her since he was a pup. Draculaura realizes that she has feelings for Clawd when in Why We Fright she describes the guy she would like to go to the dance with as someone who is special, kind, and athletic. Frankie notices that Clawd fits the description and suggests that Draculaura go with Clawd. Draculaura hesitates to do so as she believes that because Clawd is Clawdeen's brother he will only see her as a friend and decides to join the fearleading squad in order to get him to see her as more than just a friend. Near the ending of a casketball game in Fear-A-Mid Power Draculaura confesses to Frankie that she wished that Clawd would look over to her. Frankie tells her that if they made a pyramid tower with her on top, he would definitely notice her. The girls quickly make a pyramid with Draculaura on top and do well until Mr.Hackington begins selling blood sausages which causes her to faint. She lands right into Clawds hands, knocking the ball out of his hands, and causing the team to lose the game. While the crowd boos, Draculaura cries as Heath then begins to mock her. She wonders why she agreed to go to the dance with a jerk like him until Clawd comes in offering to take her to the dance. She replies that she was already going with Heath and Clawd asks him if he could take her instead which he nervously accepts and proceeds to run away. When Clawdeen asks Draculaura about going to the dance with Clawd, she nervously smiles. Clawdeen confronts them both about going to the dance in "Beast Friends". She approaches Clawd first and begins to tell him that if he did anything to hurt Draculaura's feelings she would "be in his grill like a hamburger." Clawd responds by saying they are just going as friends. Draculaura, who is having a daydream of herself and Clawd, gets interrupted by Frankie telling her to change into her fearleading outfit. As Draculaura grabs her outfit she turns around and sees Clawdeen. Clawdeen asks her if shes going to the dance with Clawd to get back at her for something she might have done, and Draculaura says that they are just going as friends. As Clawdeen walks away, Draculaura decides that she must tell Clawd how she feels. In "Varsity Boos", they are seen dancing together. Clawd says that they've become good friends since she joined the fearleading team. She blurts out that she would love to be his girlfriend and then realizing her mistake she runs away. In "Gloomsday", Draculaura is still embarrassed about what happened the other night and then Clawdeen asks her how her brother was doing. In Fatal Error, Clawd is watching the fear sqaud trying to get into Gloom Beach and even telling Heath what was going on (probably because Draculaura was on the squad). In "Road to Monster Mashionals", Clawdeen found a letter to Draculaura from Clawd, which she thens keeps hidden from her. Then in Queen of the Scammed, Draculaura asked Clawd why he didn't write back to her when she was at Gloom Beach. But before he could say anything, Draculaura throws a tennis ball which he chases. Draculaura is still upset at Clawd not writing back to her in "Frightday the 13th", until Clawdeen reveals that she hid the letters from her, which then causes Draculaura to get mad at Clawdeen. In "HooDoo You Like?", Clawdeen says that both Draculaura and Clawd are not talking to her because of what she did. In "Fear Pressure", Draculaura is eating lunch with Clawd. Clawdeen comes in with and gives Clawd a huge steak which causes Draculaura to faint. Clawd becomes upset with his sister because she planned to do that. Then after hearing Deuce's speech about being cool to every Clawdeen apologizes to Draculaura for doing that to her and that she's the only girl she knows that is good enough for her brother. Later, Clawdeen, Clawd and Draculaura are at a swim race. When she gets up to get snacks she asks Clawd what he wants and orders meat which Clawdeen nudges him and he cancels it. In the episode "Hyde and Shriek", after Clawd wins a pizza-eating contest, Draculaura says she cannot be around him. He then believes that she will dump him and tells her that he knows that he eats like a pig, but he can change. Draculaura tells him it was because he was eating garlic and that she could not be around garlic. She tells him to brush his teeth and that they will dance later. In "Back-to-Ghoul", Draculaura was a hard time closing her locker and Clawd assists her by closing it for her. She proceeds to tell him that he is strong. In "Hyde Your Heart", they're on a date at a silent movie theater, along with Cleo and Deuce, Frankie and Jackson and Clawdeen and Heath. In "Fright On!" they are constantly getting into arguments that seemed to be caused by Clawd's friend, Romulus, and his predjudice with vampires. At first they are late to the new "Twiheart" movie that they are going to see because Draculaura caught a "last minute sale and the savings were to die for." Next they are at school when the vampires from "Belfry Prep" and "Cresent Moon High" transfer to the school, which later adds onto Romulus' problems that they are giving the couple. In one scene they supposedly broke up. Draculaura said that she didn't like that Clawd was spending all his time with Romulus, in which Clawd fired back at her, saying things like "He said it was only a matter of time before your true vampire side came out." Then he said the one thing that she didn't ever want to hear, "Maybe I should be with the monsters who do understand me." In which she begins to cry and runs off.At the end of the episode they appear dancing together which means they have gotten back together. Gallery Trivia * Category:Werewolf Category:Vampire Category:Real Couples Category:Both had Dolls at the same time